Typically, performance of computing systems is measured in terms of usage of its resources, such as central processing unit (CPU), input/output (I/O), memory and the like. Peak usage of a computing system's resources in a data center usually happens at different times and many times they can be random and unpredictable. An increase or decrease in the usage of a computing system's resources can affect the performance of applications running on it and these applications need to be managed reliably for maintaining optimum performance, i.e., applications running among computing systems in data centers or on partitioned computing systems.
Very often, this assured reliability and management of applications on the computing systems are governed by service level agreements (SLAs) and the applications in turn typically demand a certain set of resources on any computing system to be able to run reliably. For example, a user may assign one or more computer applications on computing systems based on SLAs, which may not require all of the assigned resources to run the computer applications. This can result in underutilizing the assigned computing systems due to resource under utilization on the assigned computing systems. In contrast, the user can also assign applications on computing systems containing less than required resources, which can result in the risk of over utilization of computing resources and significantly affect performance.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.